Technical Field
The present disclosure is related to a method for setting tire pressure measurement device.
Related Art
A tire pressure monitoring system (TPMS) usually includes a plurality of tire pressure measurement devices installed on the tires of a vehicle, wherein the tire pressure measurement devices are configured to detect whether the tire pressure of the tires is normal or not. Since 1980's, the tire pressure measurement device/TPMS has been installed on certain models of cars in Europe. In recent years, it is regulated in the United States, in Europe, and in Korea that all new cars have to be equipped with the tire pressure measurement devices to ensure driving safety. In addition, the related regulations are in force in Japan, in China, and in India in the near future. In Taiwan, it is regulated that all cars manufactured after July, 2016, should be equipped with the tire pressure measurement devices.
Most of the tire pressure measurement devices in market are the wireless tire pressure measurement devices. That is, the tire pressure measurement device on the tire does not connected to the electronic control unit of the car or the head up display via wire. In other words, the tire pressure measurement device sends the detection result to the electronic control unit or the head up display via wireless signal.
When the electronic control unit or the head up display generates the alarm signal corresponding to the tire pressure measurement device, the driver is informed that certain tire is at low pressure or certain tire pressure measurement device is out of power, so the driver would drive the car to the service center. Although the electronic control unit or the head up display shows the malfunction code, the maintenance staff of the service center usually checks the problem on his own. Hence, the maintenance staff has to communicate with the tire pressure measurement device with his handheld detection device.
However, the driver does not necessarily drive the car to the service center of the original manufacturer. For example, when the driver notices the alarm signal, there may be no service center of the original manufacturer around. In other words, the hand held detection device of the maintenance staff rarely matches with the tire pressure measurement devices installed on the car. Hence, how to make the maintenance staff easier to communicate with the tire pressure measurement device with his handheld detection device is a problem to be solved.